Marriages and Plots
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Sequel to A New Destiny. I couldn't just leave all those who liked the first story hanging.
1. Friendship

Marriages and Plots

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior princess they belong to MCA Universal Studios.

Friendship

"Xena, I'm proud of you, but you know this isn't what I had in mine." Gabrielle said.

"Gabrielle I understand if you want to leave, but you know you'll always have a place here." Xena said. Gabrielle looked surprised.

"Xena, I'm not talking about leaving." Gabrielle stated.

"Oh your not, I just thought because of your tone and Iolaus he's such a terrible gossip," Xena said.

"See that's what you get for getting so deep into the gossip around here." Gabrielle teased. Xena only smiled and shrugged.

"Gossip is the only thing I can do when I can't spar, its hard convincing the Duke of Remmingway and his follows that my skills aren't as good as they use to be, in fact I'm just a terribly good peruasionist who has very little skill in actual fighting, I'm taking lessons from the palace guards now."

"Yes, I know Queen Atia told me centuries of rulers were warriors and that is why Pyramid is so peaceful." said Gabrielle.

"I don't think it has anything to do with being a warrior, I think its the people, which is a reason why I couldn't leave them in the hands of the Duke, generations of children after him would lose that peace."

"That would be a terrible thing to happen to anyone."

"Yes, and the feeling isn't pleasant." Gabrielle nodded.

"How's your grandfather these days ever since the tour around the country he's been a bit sick."

"He should be on his feet again in no time, but I fear if something else is thrown his way he might not be able to handle it, he's so old nearly a hundred my father was in his forties when he met my mother."

"He was really handsome than I saw a picture of him in the hall of monarchs, and I've been learning the history of Pyramid, Queen Atia said I could write as many stories as I would like to share with the people, she says she's setting something called Bard's corner."

"Oh I see she liked my idea of how to keep you busy."

"You mean the Bard's Corner is for me." Gabrielle said.

"Yes, I thought it would make you want to stay if you decided to leave, I know how much you like to tell stories and I'm sure everyone wants to hear a story or two about their princess before she became a princess," Xena laughed a little at the last of her words. Gabrielle laughed as well.

"Thank you Xena. "Gabrielle said.

"Consider it your solstice present." Xena said hitting her playfully.

"No fair Xena." Gabrielle said going after her. Xena laughed and ran a little. They had fun and more than once Xena hid from Gabrielle and scared her. Xena finally let her catch her when they reached the stables.

"Your a fast runner you know that." Gabrielle breathed as Xena laughed some more.

"Yea, Rocelin tells me that all the time, I can never lose him though, Can I Rocelin?"

"Nope never." Rocelin said. Gabrielle laughed when she saw him appear.

"So how about a ride down to the orphanage the tour ended a week ago, and I haven't seen any of them in forever." Xena said.

"I'm sure Isabel will be happy, she's been asking me about you."

"You went without me?" Xena asked.

"I had business in town and I stopped by before I came back." Rocelin said.

"Such a bastard you knew I was desperate to get away from those so called cousins of mine, you know the hags who were married to actual cousins of mines and their stupid daughters, who we all know is by a different father."

"Well they were family none the less." said Rocelin.

"I will get you for that Rocelin of Mayberry you can count on it." Xena vowed. Rocelin only laughed and had the stable saddle three horses. Soon they were off.


	2. Gabrielle learns about Kid's Day

Gabrielle learns about Kid's Day

"Xena!" Isabel shouted running towards her. Xena smiled and jumped off her horse. She picked up Isabel and hugged her.

"Hey munchkin." Xena said.

"Look Xena I still have your doll." Isabel said showing her. It looked like she took great care not to get it dirty.

"No, its your doll, I got it for you." Xena said. Isabel's eyes went wide with happiness as she hugged Xena tighter.

"Thank you Xena." said Isabel. Xena smiled and introduced her to Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and brushed a lock of Isabel's blond hair.

"Stop it," Isabel said putting her hair back where it was. Gabrielle frowned a bit not expecting her words, it was obvious that Isabel didn't like her, but she smiled at her when Xena looked at them both.

"Xena can you make my hair all pretty, for the next ball?" Elisabeth asked," Maria says if you will allow it Claudius will escort me."

"Sure, at the next ball you'll come up the castle and we'll get ready together you too Isabel." Xena said before the left out look could form on her face.

"What about me?" one girl asked.

"All of you." Xena said solving the problem. All the girls smiled thinking how lovely it would be to go to a ball.

"We could celebrate kid's day." Claudius said.

"Kid's day?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well that is an excuse to have a party." Xena said. All the orphans were nodding at the thought.

"Your so stupid." Claudius said. There was technically no such thing called Kid's day, but he wished their was something called Kid's day and perhaps it'd catch on if Xena through them a party for it. Xena also knew there was no such thing as Kid's day and thought it'd be a fun way to entertain herself as well as hang out with her new little friends.

"We could invite all the kids in the country to attend if they wanted too." Maria said after scolding Claudius.

"Yep." Xena said.

"What is Kid's day?" Gabrielle asked again.

"Kid's day just represents a day where celebrate being a kid or having a kid." Xena said.

"Yes, and we each get some sort of gift from our family or caretaker." Elisa said a little sadly.

"Not to mention there's a ball at the palace to top it all off. " Xena finished.

"Since when?"

"Since today stupid." Claudius said.

"Claudius, stop being so rude to Gabrielle, she's my best friend, so respect her." Xena said.

"Yes, and you had better take that as an order." said Rocelin to Claudius before could respond. Claudius shut up and didn't argue with her.

"Well if there is to be a ball I know a thing or two that should be there." Gabrielle said.

"Magicians and Bards." Everyone said at the same time before she could.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Its a kids party everyone loves a good magician and bard." Rocelin shrugged as he answered for everyone.

"Well this whole idea is splendid, but would funds be better used to fix up this place." Maria said.

"She's right." Xena said. Gabrielle and Rocelin nodded as the kids frowned.

"Good, you agree to fix this place up than." Maria said. Xena looked at all the sad faces.

"No, but I'm trying to think of something better than this and soon." Xena said.

"But in the meantime Xena's already ordered new materials for the roof and warm blankets." Rocelin said. Xena nodded.

"So does this mean the party is back on." Claudius asked.

"Yes." Xena said. They all cheered happily. Maria said they shouldn't have a party and Xena promised her that they would all be taken care of as soon as she figured it out. Some trumpets blared alerting Xena that her stay in the city would be short lived. She was being called to attend lessons from her grandfather as well as sign a few things.

"No, Xena don't go." Isabel cried.

"I have too, but perhaps a story from Gabrielle will cheer you up." Xena said.

"No, no I like your stories." Isabel said.

"My stories are really her stories Isabel."

"I no care, I want you." Isabel said.

"No, no if you promise not to cry I'll come back and have dinner with you all." Xena said.

"Promise?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, I promise, I'll even bring the food." Xena said realizing that they had nothing here essentially. They cheered happily. Having dinner with a princess meant they got extra special food. Xena gave Isabel to Maria and she departed with her two companions. Sandy was anxiously awaiting her return with fresh clothes. She had been so frightened when she couldn't fine Xena until the Queen had alerted her to the fact, Xena had run off into town with Rocelin and Gabrielle. Sandy suggested a stronger guard be put on her to avoid these types of mishaps.


	3. Married!

Married!

"Now darling as you know I don't have much time left." said King Morton.

"Grandfather don't say that you have plenty of time left." Xena said sitting in his lap at his request mainly because a royal artist was painting them and because he liked her to do so.

"My point is soon you will be Queen and you must complete several tasks before you can rule."

"Ok." Xena said looking at him expectantly.

"You must show that you can do all the womanly duties of a Queen around the castle." King Morton said as Queen Atia entered.

"Well you must write the menu for all meals, you must make sure everyone is doing their job, and of course you must see to all the charitable things, but of course we haven't the money for to much of that, you'll get help with that by our high priest Rex who is also our treasurer he will baptize you a princess so to speak and than he will perform your coronation. Oh and you must plan your very own ball." said Queen Atia.

"But your most important duties is to look beautiful all the time, look after your future children, and be a good wife." King Morton said.

"Ok." Xena said thinking their wasn't much for a Queen to do.

"Oh right you must hold tea with some court ladies at least once a day and if not tea invite them to join you for dinner rather than dine with your husband alone." Xena nodded.

"What about your duties, grandfather?" Xena asked.

"My duties you have excelled in and proven yourself, and the last thing you need to do is get married." King Morton. Xena froze as everyone was silent for what felt like hours, but was only a minute or two.

"Married?" Xena asked.

"Married," Queen Atia responded.

"Married!"

"Yes, married, you couldn't possibly take the throne without a husband." said King Morton.

"Yes, I could I'm equal to any man." Xena said getting a bit defensive.

"We know you are, but it is the law dear, while you will be ruler and he shall have no power over you." Queen Atia said.

"And I have..." King Morton started to say but the council men walked in with Rex.

"Let's get down to business shall we." Rex said. He was even more sinister than the Duke, Xena was sure of it. It didn't help that he was to richly dressed for her tastes.

"We'll talk later at dinner dear." Queen Atia said Xena nodded. She turned to the council men.

"Look here, I want a new orphanage built in the better part of town, their children and they live in filth the building his practically rotted out." Xena said.

"No, absolutely not we don't have the funds not after the parade around the country." Rex said. Every idea she had he said no too and there was really nothing she could do when the council voted against her. King Morton said he would approve it, but if they didn't have the funds than they couldn't possibly do it. They even knocked kid's day. All through the meeting when she thought of ways to fixing a problem Rex would state they couldn't possibly do it and Xena knew the people couldn't be to happy about that. One day the people would be fed up with getting the short end of the stick.


	4. Rex gives Xena an idea

Rex gives Xena an idea

"Finally." Rocelin said when she came into her room. Sandy followed her behind the changing screen.

"Yea, finally." Xena said frowning as she changed.

"What's wrong?" Rocelin asked.

"Rex, is what's wrong." Xena said.

"What'd he do?" Rocelin asked.

"There's no party, and now I have to go tell the kids the bad news they'll be so disappointed."

"Well if there's no party than use the money to rebuild the orphanage like Maria wants." Sandy said. Xena shook her head as they came out from behind the changing screen. She sat on the bed.

"That would be a delightful idea if Rex hadn't said that there was no way we could rebuild the orphanage especially in the better part of town."

"What bullshit there's like a ball every month and there's a ball right after your baptism." Rocelin said.

"I know, I'm aware of that and that's what makes me suspicious not to mention he's richly dressed for a pious priest."

"He's always dressed that way ever since his first appointment as high priest and treasurer." Sandy said.

"Yea." Rocelin said.

"The man is stealing funds and he'll have to go." Xena said.

"Well than you'll have to kill him, you can fire the high priest." Rocelin said.

"Well let's go tell the kids the bad news, did you have the cook prepare a big meal for us all." Xena said.

"Yes, but you couldn't possibly go now, your mother is in the kitchen now making your favorite foods for dinner." said Sandy.

"Why?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say, something about an important announcement that would go over better when you had good food in front of you." Sandy said.

"But I promised Isabel." Xena said.

"Yea, to bad they don't live here and than they'd understand or you could slip in with them later." Rocelin said.

"That's it Rocelin your a genius." Xena said.

"What?" Rocelin and Sandy asked.

"There's a whole wing in the castle we don't even use, the orphans could stay there, they could use the larger room for schooling." Xena said.

"Are you crazy the nobles would have a fit, they think orphans are beneath them," Sandy said.

"Well if they hate it so much maybe they'll put some money in towards buying supplies to build a whole new orphanage." said Xena.

"But they'll have a hissie fit."

"I don't care, you will make my excuses and you will tell them that I am working on a big surprise for them and it will make up for my having to break my promise, got it!"

"Yes ma'am." Rocelin said.

"Good now take them their dinner and tell them I truly am sorry I couldn't be there tonight like I planned." Rocelin nodded and left.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but the next one should be much longer. Hope you liked it.


	5. The Compromise

The Compromise

"Mother you made all my favorites." Xena said.

"Yes, dear, we have some exciting news and I thought it would be fitting." Cyrene said.

"Oh Cyrene dear we told her earlier about having to get married."

"Oh dear god did hell freeze over I didn't even hear yelling this morning," said Cyrene as she felt Xena's forehead thinking maybe she was sick.

"Xena are you ok?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm fine , I was just to shocked to really yell, but I have to officially objected to marriage."

"But we've already picked out a husband for you." King Morton said.

"He's such a lovely boy."

"No, I won't marry him, when I do get married I'm marrying a guy that I love and I have to choose him not some guy you think would make a perfect match for the Kingdom," Xena said keeping a tight hold on temper.

"Nonsense you'll love him." King Morton clapped his hands and the man that walked in was allowed a grand entrance.

"May I present to you Prince Jai, he is the third son of an Indian Rajput Prince." King Morton said.

"Nice to meet you Jai, but I'm not interested and I'm sorry you had to travel all this way for nothing." King Morton laughed.

"You are such a joker." Jai smiled.

"No, listen to me!" Xena exclaimed.

"Xena, a lady does not raise her voice..." Queen Atia started.

"No, stop and listen." Xena said in a menacing tone all attention was on her now.

"Look I love you and I've made a promise to be the princess of this country, but I'm not ready for marriage, and I certainly won't marry a man I don't know know or love for anyone, they're just going to have to make do with just me, I will not marry him."

"Morton, Atia marriage really isn't Xena's thing or trust me I would have gotten her to marry at least one of the countless boys I've paraded in front of her, Xena won't do it not without there being some love."

"Fine than you and Jai must spend time together until there is love."

"No, I won't marry him send him back to India where he can find a nice girl willing to marry him, no offense Jai." Jai said nothing all this time he had been entranced by her beauty. King Morton argued with Xena and Cyrene. Queen Atia just tried to keep the argument as civil as possible.

"Enough!" Gabrielle yelled. They all turned to her in surprise.

"Excuse you?" King Morton asked.

"I have an idea that will make everyone happy or at least agreeable."

"Let's hear it." Cyrene said.

"Alright each one of us is important to Xena and we know her in different ways, so I propose that each one of us alone chooses a candidate we think should be Xena's husband, Xena in turn will pick a potential guy she thinks she could fall in love with given the chance."

"How does that solve our problem?" Xena asked.

"Well they'll each compete for your hand in marriage as well as compete in a contest every week with any man willing to try for your hand in marriage, which means their spots can and will be taken that way they will try their hardest, so every two weeks we eliminate a guy until we're down to the last two. Than we'll give them a month and after Xena's baptism she will announce her husband to be."

"Whoa wait how is that agreeable to me?" Xena asked.

"Well if neither of the last two guys have made you want to get to know them more and see if it leads to love or not already making you feel like you love them than they will not press the issue of marriage and find away around it, you will also get to..."

"Let the orphans live in the unused castle wing for good." Xena said.

"If that's what you want." Gabrielle said.

"Oh and if she does find a husband?" King Morton asked.

"Than she gets married," Queen Atia said sighing.

"Oh right," King Morton said.

"Xena even promises not to run away in the middle of the night and leave you high and dry."

"I never had the intention in the first place." Xena said.

"Still." Gabrielle said.

"Does everyone agree to the terms?" They nodded and shook on it. King Morton had already chosen Jai, Queen Atia chose the Duke of Remmingway's son. Gabrielle chose some handsome, noble, Athenian Prince, Cyrene chose a nice young Spartan Prince she'd heard about, and Xena herself chose Hercules. No one knew who the other chose except King Morton. They sent out their letters.

"I can't believe it." Rocelin said.

"Your preachin' to the choir." Sandy said.

"How did they take it?" Xena asked.

"They were really sad that you couldn't make it and understood that your family had important news for you, they loved the food though, and now they're sulking about the ball." Rocelin said.

"Poor Kids, Rocelin I must go see them tomorrow go make sure the stable boys have my horse ready just at noon and make sure the cooks packs a big lunch."

"I'll go tell him now before he's gone to bed, he hates when we give him no notice as to what we have planned for tomorrow, so Goodnight Xena, Sandy."

"Goodnight." Rocelin left and they went to bed.


	6. They're moving to the Palace

They're moving to the Palace

"Xena, you came back!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Of course I came back, I said I would even if I didn't get to come when I wanted too." Xena said hugging her as she picked her up.

"Rocelin where are the building materials and the men I hired?" Xena asked.

"Well your favorite person in the whole-wide world cancelled them this morning," Rocelin said as they went inside and greeted the children.

"He what!" Xena turned to look at Rocelin and the kids watched them.

"He stopped them, I just found out this morning."

"How can he stop them, I used my own personal funds."

"He's the high priest." Rocelin said as part the roof collapsed, Claudius was lucky he'd just moved.

"You know what it doesn't even matter." Xena.

"What do you mean, look at the roof." Maria said.

"No, I mean it doesn't matter, because I've decided that your all going to come stay in the palace."

"YAY!" The kids started cheering.

"What about the high priest?" Maria asked.

"Forget about him, there is a whole wing of the palace not being used that you could all occupy, and there's a large room you guys could use for schooling," Xena stated.

"What of the nobles?" Maria asked.

"Well if the nobles don't want you in the castle than they'll build you a new orphanage right?"

"Well that's the theory." Rocelin said.

"My point is either way you have a place to stay and its better than here, if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me."

"Xena, your brave." Isabel said.

"Well so are you." Xena said. Isabel shook her head no, but Xena told her she was. They had lunch and discussed the rules of the castle.

"Remember your not allowed in other nobles rooms." Xena said as they walked to the castle after packing the little things they had.

"Stand tall the princess comes!" Rocelin yelled. The guards stood up straight a long the walls and the opened the huge stone gates slowly, but surely. They bowed and closed it again behind them. The kids marveled at the inside and wanted to explore.

"Later children." Maria said. They spent the day making the unused wing come to life with the help of some maids Sandy had gathered. She'd already started on some rooms. Gabrielle was even helping out as well as Cyrene.

"What's going on?" Rex asked a particular maid who was known for snitching was behind him as she watched everything unfold.

"We're cleaning out this unused wing for the orphans." Xena said.

"We couldn't possibly take care of them." Rex said.

"Well than you can go tell about half the maids to pack their bags if that's the case, because we can't afford them either and you can tell all the nobles that they now have to pay us to train their sons to become warriors of the Realm, I'm sure they'll like that, oh and when they stay at the palace or their daughters maybe you could ask them to pay too because if we can't take care of a small group of orphans than we can't afford to have them here all time than either."

"This is an outrage they can not stay!"

"Well they are and if you don't like it, you will learn to get use to it," Xena said. They continued with their work and Xena, Torres when he returned from his estates, Rocelin, and Gabrielle made the desks for their classroom. Cyrene enlisted the help of Atia to get them linen, blankets, and every necessity they needed in their bedroom.

"You want me to dress them all?" The dressmaker asked.

"Yes, they need seven pairs of everything at least as a start." Xena said.

"Well it has to be approved by Rex, the high priest."

"I'm using my own personal funds he won't help them."

"Bastard gets more ruthless everyday, your very kind to spare your personal fund on the orphans, you know the Queen and nobles barely come for a new dress a week anymore, because of him. Even the nobles can't spend money, because they're not guarenteed back all of their profits from Rex when they give up part of their villages crops. Poor majesties are getting old now and can't possibly see what's going on."

"Princess Xena will do something about him." Elisa said. Xena herself was standing right by them, but since it was a holy day like most women she was veiled to her dismay. Even men had a more masculine veil. A day of modesty to honor their Saint and ancient King for making Pyramid the prosperous country it was today. He also sacrificed himself for the good of his people, which made him a Saint in their eyes.

"We can only pray the Princess is smarter than she looks my dear, god bless her if she is, its up to God if she shall be ruled by Rex or married off to the Duke of Remming if he had it his way."

"She won't marry the Duke," Xena said.

"Of course not he'll force her into it. " said the dressmaker.

"No, he won't do that either and she won't be ruled by Rex, how do you think these orphans got to stay in the palace, you think he didn't object?"

"No, I think he did, but I'm just one dressmaker in the middle of town whose business is slowly dying, what with taxes going up every so often and nobles not able to get new dresses all the time for their daughters or themselves perhaps even a friend whose birthday has just arrived." She shook her head sadly.

"Are you in dept?" Xena asked.

"Not yet, but every so often now I run out of certain things and I have to order more, if taxes go up any higher the prices on certain things will go up to compensate so they can pay the tax and stay out of prison for unpaid depts not to mention prices will go down on certain objects too."

"Well I'm sure things will change once the princess has these little angels settled."

"You don't know how many of us pray, people who weren't in poverty are now occupying the old orphanage until they can come up with the money to buy their homes back from Tax collectors and bank." Xena shook her head with disgust. If she hadn't seen so many things in her young life, she wouldn't have believed that this prosperous country was so corrupt. The dressmaker fearing she had said to much began to measure each child and what their estimate weight would be in a few weeks, so that they didn't grow out of their clothes to quickly.

"What colors milady?"

"We've decided on green pinafores and blue dresses for their uniforms." The woman nodded.

"It shan't take me more than a few days to create dresses for these well behaved little girls." Xena nodded."Did you have a specific style."

"Yes, firstly all the correct undergarments, but secondly the blue dress should be simple with drawstring neckline and waistline."

"Long sleeves?" She asked. Xena nodded.

"Yes, and than pinafore will be green, button in back, and appear like a second dress from the front."

"Alright, I'll make it double as an apron as well." Xena again nodded and once she had their measurements they left. The returned in a few days and each girl was given seven beautiful dresses and on their breast was a chakram.

"I saw the princess wearing this on her hip, its only right they bare a sign of the princess. "

"Thank you," They said and headed out. Xena paid the woman.

"Don't worry I won't let them control me," Xena whispered into her ear before leaving the shop as well. The boys joined her from the tailor carrying their clothing as well, but Rocelin took it in to the dress maker to have her snitch a Chakram on each breast.

"Four to a carriage!" Xena called. She got into a carriage with Isabel and Gabrielle and before they knew it they were heading off to the castle.


	7. Suitors

Suitors

"Princess if you will change I can introduce his grace's son." Xena decided she would not change for him.

"Sir Bradley is it?" Xena askeed as she curtsied and offered a hand politely.

"Yes, your highness, I am his Grace's son Sir Bradley, I am his grace's first son."

"Its pleasant to meet you, but I have more interesting matters to attend too," Xena replied purposely insulting him.

"Of course Princess I couldn't dare ask you to waste your time on a lowly worm of a Duke's son like me, I'm only the son of his majesties most trusted advisor."

"That's right you're only the son," Xena said and walked out followed by the girls as they laughed at him. After him the Athenian prince arrived.

"My gorgeous lady of Pyramid, I must say your eyes twinkle like the stars and I am the earth watching them from below, I am Prince Theodore of Athens, second son of the King and all that, but you don't care for titles, just love,"

"That's right, I don't care for titles, so I'm just gonna leave now without excusing myself." Xena turned and left the room stating that she would take dinner in her room. After him the Spartan prince arrived a few days later. Xena had just come from playing with the children and was going to her room to change for her daily ride, but was quickly turning into a hunting trip in her mind, she hadn't killed anything in a long time, when she was told. Out of politeness she went to greet him.

"Princess may I present to you Prince Alexander of Sparta, Prince Alexander may I introduce to you Princess Xena Selene Cassiani of Pyramid."

"The news of your beauty does not do you justice milady," Prince Alexander said bowing deeply. He kissed her hand. He had short black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the most charming smile. He was very polite and sincere. He was not overly confident and he seemed more focused on her rather than the upcoming competition.

"I see rumors of your beauty have proceeded you as well." He blushed and that meant he was easily flattered and more sensitive than the other men that had arrived.

"Thank you Princess, I hear you're quite the warrior, I was hoping that once I've freshened up and changed from my travel clothes you would spar with me, it'd be an honor to spar with a warrior princess." Xena smiled. He would make a great friend.

"Well actually I was just about to go hunting, you're welcome to join me if you don't mind making a few stops in town first, I've got errands to run concerning the children from the orphanage."

"Oh no I don't mind, I actually have gifts to present to them, but I'm afraid some of my servants ride slower than I."

"Well why don't you go freshen up and change. I'm sure your servants will arrive and we can present to the children before we leave." Prince Alexander nodded. He bowed and exited the room followed by his two personal guards, three servants carrying his things, and Clara the servant girl responsible for Prince Alexander's needs. While his servants would be doing all the work she was merely around to help them get use to the castle and obtain what they needed for him.

"You like him don't you?" Gabrielle asked coming into the parlor where she had received him.

"As a friend, so don't even go there, you know who I love." Xena started to walk out, but a knock stopped her. They both paused in their movement s and looked at the door. Gabrielle shrugged.

"Enter," Xena ordered. The door opened and Sandy came in."What is it?"

"Princess, his highness Prince Hercules of Mount Olympus is here." Xena almost laughed.

"Oh than please by all means send him in," Xena responded . Sandy nodded and left out. Gabrielle burst out laughing.

"This oughta be more interesting than I imagined." Xena nodded her agreement.

"Of course now scram." Gabrielle nodded and left with a nod towards Hercules before disappearing into yet another room.

"Milady, I'm glad I have the pleasure of meeting you once again," Hercules said bowing deeply. Xena curtsied as she had for Prince Alexander.

"Its a pleasure to meet you again Prince Hercules. " He could see the laughter in her eyes and dropped the formalities.

"So what do you think?" Hercules asked. He was dressed in rich clothes and he looked very much like a prince. She wondered what torcher Ipficles and Jason had to put him through before he even appeared to be the prince he was.

"You look stunning, I can imagine Ipficles worked with you night and day for that posture, soft hands, god knows you would have ruined those clothes weeks ago. Oh yeah definitely put a lot of work into you. That bow was nearly perfect and the kiss on the hand all wrong, but you're suppose to compliment me on my beauty even if we've met before."

"Damn it Ipficles kept telling me that." Xena laughed.

"Just remember, first meetings you must always pay a compliment to a lady especially a certain princess whose in love with you," Xena whispered. Hercules nodded.

"When you kiss my hand, your lips must brush the back of it lightly and you mustn't touch my hand with yours. Lightly lift with the tips of your fingers."

"Got it, I'll be the perfect Prince now you'll see." Xena nodded.

"Sandy will show you to your rooms, I'm going hunting, so why don't you join Prince Alexander of Sparta and I."

"Are all the others here?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded.

"Prince Jai of Mycenae has been here forever, and he's practically smitten with me. Its really hard to be in his company for more then five minutes for everyone when I'm around, but they say he's smart and he likes to dance a lot. Next to arrive was the Duke of Remmingway's son Sir Bradley. He's got false charm and he can charm every woman, but me. Definitely in the plot to take over the throne if there's one. After him there is Prince Theodore. I find that he is smart, polite, but he cares more about winning me in sport than me. I'd be his trophy wife."

"What of Prince Alexander?" Hercules asked.

"Not much to say I just met him before you arrived," Xena replied."What I do know though is that like you he cares more for me than the contest. He's sensitive, charming, handsome, and very kind. He brought gifts for the orphans."

"How kind of him," Hercules commented. Xena almost missed the jealousy in his eyes.

"Get over your insecurities Hercules, because you've already captured me and I have no plans of escape, now go get ready because soon, we hunt!" He nodded and once she had left. He too exited the parlor following Sandy to his rooms.


	8. Bordom and thoughts of conspiracy

Bordom and thoughts of conspiracy

"Are you ready Princess?" Sandy asked as Xena tested the string on her her long bow.

"Yes, go see to it that Prince Alexander and Prince Hercules are ready to go hunting and be discreet I don't want the others following." Sandy nodded and excited through the servants door to enter their rooms discreetly. Xena left out and walked unnoticed to the practice yards where she instructed the guards to carry spears. She herself took two javelins and quiver of arrows. Hercules came and selected a quiver of arrows and long bow.

"You sure you know how to use that?" Xena flirted knowing Iolaus did most of the hunting and that his godlike abilities allowed him to traverse the distance between villages, towns, and cities quickly on his own without a need to eat until he arrived. When they were together she remembered doing all the hunting and wondered how he'd ever survive with someone around him who knew how to hunt or a market.

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't think your grandparents or your mother would like it very much if I used my own bow and arrow on this hunting trip, I know how much you enjoy it. " Hercules grinned at her. Xena played the shy princess by taking out her fan and hiding her grin, but the twinkle in her eye told Hercules she knew exactly what he meant.

"Now that's not very prince like behavior." She fanned herself delicately. Nobody knew it, but she had made it a new fashion to have heavy fans. The fans of pyramid were once thin and made of rice paper with colorful designs or pictures of gardens or homes. Xena thinking it was useless had the fan maker add sharp thin pieces of metal that cut through ones skin like butter. The base was heavier and great for knocking some over the head. Of course the usual wood pieces in a fan were now metal only to appear as if it were still wooden.

Just because Xena wanted it to be secret a law was passed saying that a fan was sacred and not to be touched or made by men. This created delivery jobs for young girls to deliver fans to a woman as a gift from her husband. Women came twice a week to the palace for lessons in handeling the new sharp fan without cutting themselves especially the younger ones or teachers or etiquette. The law was easily voted a yes when she said that their first King thought it impolite to touch his wives fan.

"Is that a chakram on your fan?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded and pulled it out of his reach when he reached for it to get a closer look." Xena, why can't I see."

"Its impolite to touch a ladies fan and against the law." Hercules put his hand down.

"Why?" Hercules asked curiously.

"Cause I wanted it that way," Xena replied with a shrug and than told him how she manipulated them into passing a essentially stupid law.

"Experimenting on how to get them to pass more practical laws later on, very smart." Xena didn't bother to tell them that she had done it just for the hell of it.

"Princess the horses are saddled if you're ready," The stable boy said running up and bowing. Xena nodded her head to him in a bow.

"Once Prince Alexander arrives we'll head to the stables and if he goes there first than come get us." He nodded and ran off to wait.

"He's such a nice boy." Hercules nodded.

"So, is there other rules I need to know about a lady?" Hercules asked as she put it away.

"Well you know how to compliment me, kiss my hand, and avoid touching the fan. Let's see you'll always want to be polite and honest."

"Already covered."

"Your hands in front of company that is should never any other place except hand and I should not touch anything, but your arm of course you are allowed to brush a strand of hair out of my face or delicately place a flower in my hair. Most importantly those lips definitely must only touch the hand." Hercules grinned when she said_ 'In front of company..'_

"And dear sweet princess how close is to close?" Hercules asked stepping very close to her. She smiled, but stared into his eyes both telling each other how much they loved one another.

"You know you're never to close to me," She whispered and bit his bottom lip and just as she was about to turn that bite into a kiss she heard footsteps approaching. She took out her fan and giggled as she stepped back.

"What a funny joke, you're so humorous." Hercules laughed a little and nodded too trying to hide his feelings.

"Princess you have a very beautiful laugh."

"You're not so bad yourself." King Morton cleared his throat and they both turned to face him.

"Grandfather I'd like you to meet Prince Hercules of Mount Olympus, he's one of Zues' many sons."

"What number, second, third, first?" King Morton asked.

"Hard to say, there are so many sons that we have to account for the ones we're not aware of, but I can I assure you I'm not the first, second, third, or the last."

"Well I've brought Prince Jai to accompany you, he seemed unaware that he was invited." Xena put away her fan and her face got serious.

"He wasn't invited only Prince Alexander and Prince Hercules were." Xena greeted Prince Alexander who was behind them. He went to stand next to Hercules.

"I'm a great hunter you'll see, I'll catch a wild boar just for you."

"Hmm...well you had better go catch Sir Bradley before he leaves his room." Prince Alexander and Hercules laughed as she did. Prince Jai laughed too to get into her good graces.

"Come boys the horses are already saddled," Xena said to Hercules and Prince Alexander. They headed for the stables and Prince Jai followed after a push from King Morton, who followed and insisted on coming. They found Prince Theodore and Sir Bradley waiting for them. Xena frowned as a guard strapped the two javelins on either side of her horse.

"Great, just great my hunting trip is ruined," Xena muttered. Her hunting party which would have originally consisted of Rocelin, Gabrielle, Sandy, three dogs which were a cross breed between German sheperds and wolves native to Pyramid, and three guards. Now consisted of Rocelin, Gabrielle, Sandy, eight dogs, three guards, than one guard for each suitor, plus two guards for King Morton, Two more guards for Queen Atia who insisted on coming, and two more for her mother came to help Xena keep her sanity .

"I can't believe we didn't catch anything," King Morton commented as they walked back to the castle on horse back. Xena was angrily riding side saddle after Queen Atia insisted she change into a pretty dress and not hunt at all but rather let the men. Hercules stayed close by her to keep her from banging her head against a tree from boredom. He wasn't a very great hunter, but from the noise everyone made he knew that's why they hadn't caught anything. While the others hunted Xena hung back next to the wagon driven by Sandy, Gabrielle was on the side of her. Hercules hung back along with them as well as his guard, Prince Alexander's guard, and Prince Alexander himself.

"I need a fucking vacation," Xena whispered to Rocelin.

"Don't we all." Xena nodded.

"Xena, a princess never slouches." Xena sighed and sat up straighter in the saddle. They were going way to slow for her liking, but Queen Atia had insisted so that she would not fall off. The worse part was she wasn't referring to herself, but Xena.

"Can we please trot at least?" Xena asked almost in a whine. She was that bored, because they'd stayed at this pace all day.

"Yes, Xena's right, you men trot on a head, Xena you're so thoughtful why should they keep at a woman's pace." Rocelin quickly grabbed Xena's hand discreetly seeing she was dangerously close to falling over at those words.

"Of course dear, I'm sure you ladies want to discuss the boys." Hercules had positioned himself on her ride side ready to catch her easily.

"Prince Hercules, Alexander why don't you go on up ahead with the men." Xena merely nodded towards them and the galloped off to the palace. While the other men were content to eat without waiting for them Hercules and Alexander were not. They wait patiently to escort her to dinner.

"Give ten points to Alexander and Hercules for waiting and zero to the others." Sandy nodded as Xena took the arm of both her escorts as they passed the others. Hercules smirked at them.

"We'll be dining in my personal dining room." They nodded. In the dining room were all the orphans, Rocelin, and Maria.

"Xena!" Isabel exlaimed."Look what I draw." She held up a picture. Xena smiled at her and picked her up.

"Alright, let's see what the great artist Isabel drew today." They all giggled and Isabel stuck her tongue out at them.

"I draw Argo that me riding on her." Xena smiled.

"Are you trying to bribe me into letting you ride Argo?" Xena asked with a grin. Isabel nodded.

"I think that what Maria called it." Everyone laughed as she placed Isabel in her honorary spot next to her seat.

"Well I guess for once I'll take a bribe, but only because its a very good one." Isabel smiled.

"Yay, I get to ride Argo!"

"Can we ride her too?" A chorus of voices asked and Xena nodded as Hercules pulled out her chair and Alexander pushed her in. They took seats and soon they were all enjoying a very lovely dinner. Hercules and Xena were silently flirted with each other throughout the meal. Only Maria and Rocelin noticed what was going on between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Hercules asked as she closed her room door and locked it.

"Yes, now come on I wanna hear about all you've been up too." They just sat cuddling for a while as they talked.

"Somebody is corrupt around here," Hercules agreed.

"What I'm not sure about though is whether or not the Duke and Rex are plotting together or separately."

"Why do you say that?" Hercules asked.

"Well, you see Rex is just rolling in the riches, but the Duke you can tell he's cut back because of taxes not to mention Rex strongly suggested to my grandmother that he choose another candidate for my fifth suitor, but she insisted on Sir Bradley after some more insistence from Sir Bradley himself and his father."

"Hmm...yeah that does suggest that while they are both plotting for the throne they aren't on the same team. We'll have to be careful that coup d'etat is not set in motion."

"Oh it already is, I think at this point my grandparents are just figure heads."

"Than that would mean your life is in danger." Xena shook her head no.

"No, see there is the Duke of Persia and no one wants him in charge not even Rex. The duke of perisa is a very smart man and the way things are going now he'd have Rex, the duke, and their entire families killed by now."

"So, if your life's not in danger now, what about later."

"Well they think I'm an airhead, and I'm sure Sir Bradley is reporting back to his father on me. My guess is they plan on using me as a figure head, get a few offspring out of me, and than dispose of me in a sneaky way. Once I'm dead they'll have control and Sir Bradley could lay claim. In Rex's case he could marry me or control me if I were that stupid."

"Agreed, but you're not stupid and you know how to fight so I guess they're all in for a wake up call on just how dangerous a warrior princess is."

"Yes, yes they are, let's get up tomorrow morning a go on a little treasure hunt, I'm sure Sandy, Maria, and Rocelin would love to help out." Hercules nodded.

"Yeah, I think a treasure hunt is in order too." Xena nodded and they snuggled up under the covers for sleep.


	9. Treasure Hunt

Treasure Hunt

"What are we looking for?" Maria asked.

"Evidence that Rex is lying about the treasury funds and its being used for him and not for the good country. We basically wanna know the real reason for taxing everyone into poverty. Trade is decreasing over this." Maria nodded as they looked all over Rex's office. Xena checked his desk and only found orders for new silk robes for himself. That was good enough as a start. She quickly and efficiently copied the scroll exactly as it was. She left the original.

"What did you find?" Rocelin asked as they left his office.

"Orders for silk robes for himself, but Rex is a smart move our next best bet is his office and rooms at the temple."

"Or he'll keep any physical proof right under our noses here at the palace," Prince Alexander said sneaking up on them. They immediately started checking to see if anyone else had heard them.

"That's it we do not speak of this outside my rooms," Xena said. They all nodded.

"Come on, we have a plan to hatch." They all returned to her rooms.

"What were you doing near Rex's office?" Xena interrogated Alexander. Everyone glared at him ready to keep him from escaping if necessary.

"Rex is a shady character, I was coming to do a little snooping of my own to warn you if need be."

"Why would you do that?" Xena asked.

"My treasurer was pulling the same thing on my father. He believed me to be a idiot, but he didn't keep very good track of my school records or my instructors reports to my father in my fighting skills. So he perished in a take over when they believed my father to be dying. But of course he didn't and I'm here."

"Still you owe me nothing."

"Yes, but I know you're a very capable ruler and if its okay with you I really just came here to establish foreign relations. It just made it easier if I pretended to be interested in the contest. I don't intend to win just keep incompetent rulers from your side. I can see Prince Hercules and I are your only suitable suitors." They all smiled at him.

"See Gabrielle I told you he'd make the perfect friend." Gabrielle nodded.

"Its such a shame the guy I picked is a bust, but than again I knew it would be. He seems more of an asshole than I anticipated though." They nodded.

"Now how are we going to get Rex from his rooms long enough for us to search."

"We don't when he leaves he'll clean out his room," Rocelin said.

"I've got it," Maria said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The children, they've been pretty good about not causing a major disturbance around the council but if they do than Rex will come out of his room long enough to rant and rave to your grandparents, right?"

"Sure, but they've gone for a picnic with mother he'll come looking for me."

"Not if Gabrielle is waiting nearby to direct him to you as well as Sandy. They'll make him go out of his way to find you."

"What about the other suitors, they definitely come out in all the commotion."

"Leave them to me, Sir Bradley, Prince Jai, and Prince what's his name will be too easy to distract with the proper bait. May I have the use of your personal parlor."

"Please do."

"Great, now I must go inform my personal servant to invite them all and bring brandy lots of brandy." He stood up and left out quickly. Sandy and Gabrielle were place strategically near Rex's rooms. Xena was said to be getting ready in her rooms, but she took the service stairs to Rex's room. Hercules and Rocelin waited around the corner while Maria sent the children off to make trouble. In no time they had stirred an uproar causing Rex to go yell at Maria and than Sandy and Gabrielle directed him towards the stables where Maria had raced too to hide Argo. Rocelin, Hercules, and Xena rushed into Rex's room and carefully combed through documents, drawers, and cupboards. She looked under his bed and looked for loose floorboards. They only managed to get through half the room when they heard him approaching.

"Damn kids!" He yelled. "Where is that damn Princess and her grandparents?"

"I don't know sir, I'm sorry, they went on a picnic," They heard Gabrielle say as the door knob turned opened the door swung open, but Rex was turned towards Gabrielle. They all looked at each other. Xena went into the closet just as Hercules rolled under the bed and Rocelin went into the bathroom. He ducked into the tub pulling the curtain around so as not to be seen.

"Get out of my face servant!" Rex growled at Gabrielle. She scowled at him before walking off to find Maria; they had to get Rex out of his room again so the others could escape.

"Oh man I can't wait until I'm in charge, I had better get rid of that damn Duke first, if his son marries the Princess I am screwed," Rex grumbled out loud. He saw the door to the servant's stair was cracked and he looked horrified. He looked in and saw no one and than far off a light appeared.

"Who's there?" Rex called.

"A servant girls, we're bring up water." Rex nodded and waited for them to enter. Each girl went into the bathroom and pour scalding hot water into the tub just the way he liked it. Inside the bathroom Rocelin was dying from the burn figuratively speaking. Each girl dumped without looking and the tub filled up. Finally the last girl threw some in hitting him in the face. They both screamed and she dropped the bucket. He managed to beg her not to tell on him before Rex entered and she shut the curtain again.

"You stupid girl look what you've done!" Rex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, I just burned myself with the water and…and…" He didn't let her finish as he dragged her out by her braided hair. Rocelin quickly stepped out of the tub slipping as he did so and Rex would have had a clear view of him if he had of turned around in time, but Rocelin managed to get in the cupboard pull of hanging robes and his underwear to his dismay.

"Damn servant girls," Rex muttered. He sat down on the bed and his weight pressed down on Hercules. Hercules silently groaned. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rex called. The name was muffled, but Rex caught it and told the person to wait a minute. He undressed and kissed his underwear under the bed hitting Hercules in the face. Hercules immediately started gagging as he pulled the disgusting underwear off his face in horror silently swearing revenge in his head. Xena seeing him do that started gagging herself. She watched as a maid came in and performed sexual favors for him for money. She was even more disgusted than before.

"Bath me," Rex ordered and the girl nodded as she went into the bathroom. Rex walked into the closet and Xena ran behind some clothes in the small walk in closet. Xena moved from side to side carefully to avoid being touched. He finally grabbed a robe and left out throwing it on the bed. He went into the bathroom and opened the cupboard. He was watching the girl undress that he kept missing the hook with his underwear. Rocelin cautiously grabbed them off and handed them to him. He took them without a second thought. Rocelin let out a breath and watched through the cracked cupboard as he ran his hands over the girl's body roughly. She looked shy and there was evidence of bruises.

Meanwhile in the other room Xena and Hercules were about to sneak out again and were debating about leaving Rocelin to fin for himself or not in hushed whispers when the door began to open. Xena dived under the bed with him. Thankfully his underwear were no longer under the bed. The door opened to reveal one of his followers.

"Rex!" He called. The girl was now washing Rex were both in the tub. He had soap in his eyes as he got out and walked with his arms out towards the cupboard. He opened it and Rocelin was tempted to punch Rex's lights out, but he restrained himself. Before could hand Rex the towel before he touched him Rex's bowels let loose and he pissed on Rocelin's pants. Rocelin's face turned red as Rex took the towel. He started to choke him, but Rex walked into the front room. The girl in the tub looked at him alarmed.

"You didn't see me if I'll expose you," Rocelin muttered. She nodded. Once she had Rocelin went to the window and puked before climbing out. He scaled the building and looked into Rex's room. He spotted Xena and Hercules under the bed and neither of them looked to happy. He used his buckle to flash light into the room and get their attention as Rex and his follower talked.

"There's Rocelin, he's escaped," Xena whispered. Hercules looked and saw him. They gave him thumbs up to go. They watched Rex wrap the towel around himself and go out of the room with the guy. They both got out from under the bed and were about to head for the window, but just as Hercules was getting up the door opened and Xena pushed her back under as she looked at Rex seductively.

"He is that a dagger hidden in your towel or are you just happy to see me?" Xena asked in a voice that suggested she was stupid and that she had the hots for a certain treasurer. Rex had a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm happy to see you of course," Rex answered. "How did you get in here?"

"Servants stair, I wanted to surprise you when you got out of the tub."

"Well I am quite surprised." Xena sauntered over to him swinging her hips seductively. Rocelin rolled his eyes at her over the top seductive moves. Hercules did the same as he waited for his chance to get away.

"I know, I saw the look on your face," Xena said in a low voice as she ran a hand over his shoulder. He started kissing her hand and than he kissed her lips. She was completely disgusted by him and fought the urge to push him off as she waved Hercules to the servant's stair or bathroom. Hercules hurried to the servant's stair. Once he was gone Xena broke the kiss and pushed Rex back.

"I think your servant girl is calling," Xena said before leaving out as if very pleased. As soon the door clicked shut she ran to her room. Once inside she found Hercules letting Rocelin in. Sandy, Maria, and Gabrielle were already there along with Prince Alexander.

"You owe me big!" Xena practically screamed at Hercules before she threw up. She vomited until it was dry heaves and even than her stomach to throw up constantly as she scrubbed her mouth and lips clean until she was satisfied that she was clean.

"Gods nothing will ever taste the same again," Xena grumbled.

"Are you all right now?" Hercules asked.

"Am I all right?" Xena asked. "Am I all right, I just got kissed by that bastard, all right doesn't even cover what I feel, Oh my god Sandy please have them bring up water for a bath. Extra hot!" Sandy nodded and ran off to do just that. Everyone waited for her to scrub, but she said they'd take when she finally felt clean again which would be three days later in her opinion, but it turned into a week to their amazement.


	10. The First Test

A/n: Sry for all the bad grammar etc... in this particular story.

The First test

"Archery, Xena I am no good at Archery," Hercules said.

"Really fooled me you've been hitting the bull's eye all night," Xena retorted with a grin as she kissed his neck. The last thing she cared about at the moment was the stupid archery contest they were having. Sandy had been personally dispatched to each man's room with the announcement as a messenger ran through the towns.

"Xena, come on this is serious, If I lose one of the villagers could take my place." Xena stopped.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of everything, now can we be happy for a little while longer before we're thrust back out into the real world?" Xena asked. Hercules sighed and nodded. If Xena said she had it taken care of than she did. He kissed her and they cuddled until Sandy ran in to alert her to her grandmother's arrival.

"Oh god the water is freezing," She muttered to Sandy as she stepped in while Hercules left out using the servant's stair.

"Good morning dear, are you ready for the first challenge?" Queen Atia asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see who's a good shot." Sandy washed Xena's back.

"Sir Bradley is a great shot, I've seen him you know."

"I'm sure he is, but I don't like him, he's boring."

"That Prince Jai is boring."

"He's a sap, I would sooner swallow human flesh and blood than marry him." Queen Atia smiled.

"Well Sir Bradley will make a wonderful husband for you Xena, but who invited that Hercules fellow." Xena shrugged.

"I like him, he's hot."

"I don't, he only claimed to be a prince when you were ready to marry." Xena didn't say anything.

"Well I get to choose the second task, it was wrong for you and my grandfather collaborated without me." Queen Atia shrugged.

"Fine I suppose you could choose the second task."

"Good no one will know until I announce it a week from today." Queen Atia nodded. Once she had gone, Xena called Aphrodite. She spoke to her privately.

"Of course I'll do that warrior babe, anything to make you marry the right stud." Xena smiled and nodded.

"I knew I could count on you Aphrodite. Now let's go find my stud." Aphrodite nodded and they hurried off.

"What we cannot do that, they'll know."

"How?"

"I don't know, but they'll know."

"Look it'll only be for a few minutes. All you'll have to do is nod your head and look ultra hot behind the screening."

"If you haven't noticed I'll be hot impaired."

"What are you trying to say that..." Xena started, but Aphrodite interrupted.

"Come on Big Bro do you wanna win or not?" Aphrodite asked. "Think about the man that wins ravishing Xena's body..." Hercules put his fist through the wall.

"I'll kill them."

"Yeah well you'll go down for treason if I have to marry the prince of my nightmares."

"Fine I'll do it for you." They nodded and Aphrodite snapped her fingers.

At breakfast Hercules appeared more cultured and familiar with the ways of Pyramid where as Xena seemed unsure of everything and seemed to be taking her cues from Hercules. Hercules made excellent conversation with her grandparents while Xena was unusually silent even to Gabrielle.

"Are you sure you're all right darling?" Cyrene asked.

"Um...yes just nervous about the first test, Hercules isn't good at archery you know." Cyrene nodded knowing exactly who her daughter had picked. Obviously she fancied Hercules more than she told Cyrene she did.

"Of course darling you do tend to get rather nervous. That's you the warrior princess."

"Uh huh."

"You're not Xena," Cyrene said a little later as they walked to the field where the archery contest was being held.

"Of course I'm Xena."

"Yes, maybe you're somebody's Xena, but you're not my Xena, my daughter doesn't get nervous."

"Yes, I usually don't, but we're talking about my future with this contest. If Hercules doesn't win, well I don't know what's going to happen."

"Yep definitely not Xena, my Xena thinks ahead. So you must be Hercules, because she told me you weren't a good shot and your family are gods. Yep that has to be it, stick close to me you are going to stand out soon even to her grandparents."

"I knew it," Gabrielle said coming up. "Oh why didn't she tell me."

"It was last minute no time," Hercules told her. He felt extremely weird being in Xena's body and using her voice. And that was after they exited his bedroom and were late to dinner. He never realized how hard a woman had to reach ecstasy. They now had a whole new perspective on each other in bed.

"Can I barrow the Princess for a second," Xena said in Hercules body looking extremely nervous. Cyrene and Gabrielle nodded with a promise to talk later, she merely nodded and pulled him into his tent. Thankfully for them no one saw.

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

"I can't stop thinking about myself and well look, I can't go out there like this." Hercules looked down and started laughing.

"You really shouldn't turn yourself on that much."

"This isn't funny, you can handle this I can't."

"All right, All right I mean its not like its as bad as Rex kissing you." The situation was immediately fixed except now Xena felt sick.

"Thanks, now go."

"Oh I almost forgot, your handkerchief."

"No, later remember." He nodded and left walking like a guy. "Walk like a woman!" He switched his walk as best he knew how without making her look ridiculous.

"A token for good luck," Hercules told Alexander and stuck a handkerchief in his sleeve. To Xena he put her scarf around his own neck. Prince Jai, Sir Bradley, and the other one received nothing to The King and Queen's dismay. The spectators cheered, they liked the two men she was favoring for they had shown themselves to the public to gain support from the people.

"Sit still and look pretty," Cyrene whispered to Hercules, who nodded.

"How does she do this, God, we're going to get caught, I can't even walk like her."

"Hush, just clap when you're suppose too." Hercules nodded and sat back. "Sit up straighter, you're a warrior princess for the love of Gods." Hercules sat up looking almost rigid, which only served to make Xena look mean. It was a good thing for the screen.

"Xena stop looking so mean, a princess should have a soft face," Her grandmother told him he relaxed, but so did his posture. Luckily the Queen looked away.

"Here if the book slips you're slouching," Cyrene told him. He held the book up easily at first, but as the qualifying villagers went he thought it was hard.

"The princes will now shoot!" The announced exclaimed. "Prince Jai is up first." Prince Jai disqualified every villager unless every other prince did terrible. He did not get a bulls-eye. To Hercules' relief that had not occurred, and after him was Prince Theodore who was very cocky and arrogant. The look on his face when he hit the bulls-eye just served to piss off Sir Bradley, who split his arrow in two. He grinned as he wiped the look off his face and than stared in disbelief as Prince Alexander split his.

"You're not the only one that's good."

"It seems neither are you," Sir Bradley told Alexander as Xena split his arrow. There was cheering as the three of them were given their own target and blindfolded. For that reason no one was seated behind the targets.

"Oh God there's no way she can win," Hercules murmured.

"Take aim!" They all took aim as best they could. Hercules closed Xena's eyes, he couldn't watch. He heard the unmistakable sign of two arrows hitting the target while others flew just off. He opened his eyes as they people cheered for their two favorite princes. Xena and Alexander had just barely hit the target earning them higher scores, but Alexander won overall. After that there was celebrating.

"All right let's change back."

"In the morning I'm enjoying your body." Hercules groaned in Xena's body before she left to change while Sandy helped him so that they could get ready for dinner.


End file.
